This invention relates generally to table saws and improvements thereto. More particularly, the invention relates to a table saw with a locking extendable table.
Table saws have been generally well known in the art for many decades. A recent trend with table saws has been to create portable table saws that enable a user to more easily transport the table saws from one work site to another. The advantages of portable table saws are readily apparent. Portable table saws may be quickly moved by hand, automobile, or other convenient transportation means without disassembling the table saw or transporting the saw in very large vehicles. Portable table saws are generally much smaller and easier to lift and carry than a conventional stationary table saw. Unfortunately, the compact nature of portable table saws often prevents the user from effectively using the portable table saw for cutting large and bulky items as the table surface is generally much smaller than a full size stationary table saw. This reduced cutting or ripping capacity of portable table saws has led to confining the table saw operator to decide between purchasing and using a portable table saw with its advantages and limitations, or purchasing a full size stationary saw with its different advantages and limitations.
Conventional portable table saws also often include rip fences that are less accurate than their stationary full sized counterparts. The operator may have to sacrifice cutting accuracy to afford himself the convenience of a portable table saw.
Additionally, conventional table saws often include many attachments such as a mitre gauge, rip fence, blade guard, and other attachments. Often with conventional portable table saws each of these attachments must be individually transported along with the table saw, increasing the inconvenience of using and transporting the portable saw.
Although there have been table saws manufactured with extendable tables, often the extensions are not lockable in any position and require the addition of other pieces not integral to the table itself. The extensions add the problem of rip fence scale adjustment. When an extension is added to a conventional table saw, the rip fence scale must somehow be adjusted to compensate for the change in table dimensions.
Still further, conventional table saws sometimes come equipped with a motor blade and cradle capable of adjustment. However, the accuracy of the adjustment often leaves much to be desired. With existing adjusting means, precise cutting angles often are not possible.
The present invention is directed to overcoming, or at least reducing the effects of, one or more of the issues set forth above.